<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Quarters and a Heart Down by nicoskneecaps (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380711">Two Quarters and a Heart Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nicoskneecaps'>nicoskneecaps (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nicoskneecaps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Mikey play cards and things get interesting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikey Way/Pete Wentz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Quarters and a Heart Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"17"<br/>
"20" I flipped over my cards to reveal that I did in fact have two kings. Pete groaned from the opposite end of the table as I happily took his cards and our small pile of bets including a half empty bag of Cheetos, assorted change, and a paper crane that was badly warped. "What is that like the fourth time in a row?" Pete sighs.<br/>
"Fifth actually." I corrected him while popping a Cheeto into my mouth.<br/>
"How are you this good at Blackjack?" He starts fishing around in his backpack for more items to bet (like either of us really knew how to). I tossed a package of fruit gummies and two quarters onto the new pile. He slides over a pen cap and a half used eraser. "I'm just lucky I guess." I started dealing the cards again.<br/>
"Suuuure." He picks up his cards and tries to keep a poker face.<br/>
"Hit me." I slide a card face down over to him and look at my own cards.<br/>
"Alright I'm good." A ten of spades and a five of clubs stare at me. I deal myself another card and sigh when an eight of clubs appears in my hand. I place my cards down face up with a frown.<br/>
"23" Pete smiled smugly as he set his cards down.<br/>
"21" He reveals his queen and ace of hearts happily. Of course he didn't go over.<br/>
I push the small pile of bets over to him.<br/>
"You're stealing my luck." I complained. He snatched up our cards and the rest of the deck. While he was dealing I scribbled down something on a small piece of paper, folded it up and placed it gently on the pile. After dealing he put a few random things from his pockets near the slip of paper and looked down at his cards. I stared at mine while trying to keep a straight face which wasn't hard considering that's how my face almost always looks. My cards consisted of a ten of spades and an eight of diamonds. Perfect. Pete reveals his cards. "20"<br/>
"18" I mumbled. He greedily grabs the pile and looks at the slip of paper, raising an eyebrow while he reads the single word written on it.<br/>
"Dinner?" He questioned.<br/>
"Yeah I'll buy you dinner one time whenever you want. I didn't really think you'd win which is why I put it there." I sighed.<br/>
He laughs. You know the kind of laugh that's a little bit louder than how most people laugh, but you can't help but laugh while hearing it? That's the kind of laugh he has, so it wasn't a surprise to me when I started giggling.<br/>
"Wow, that's pretty harsh Mikeyway! I'm still going to keep this. Just to spite you." He sticks in the pocket of what I'm assuming are women's jeans, but at this point I'm too scared to ask.<br/>
He shuffled the cards while I looked around the kitchen for anything I could use. I came back with a tea bag, a questionable orange, and 14 cents. </p>
<p>      He began dealing the cards again. An ace of clubs and a nine of diamonds peaked up at me. Once we were comfortable with our cards I flipped mine over. "19" I mumbled happily.<br/>
"17" He groans again. I laughed and scooped up the pile. Nothing very interesting was in the pile except for some extra change. We went on for about a half an hour longer before we gave in and ordered pizza (at Pete's request). After a while I was back on my winning streak. Once I won for the sixth time in a row, our pile was reduced to the tea bag and a folded up piece of paper that Pete tossed in there. "So what does the paper say?" I asked innocently as Pete dealt the cards.<br/>
"Not telling." Pete says smugly as he slides my cards over the table to me. I shrugged and glanced at them.<br/>
"I'm good." I told him as I set them down.<br/>
"You're gonna want one more." I raised an eyebrow before it clicked in my head. Pete counted the cards.<br/>
"So you can make me lose? Yeah, right."<br/>
"C'mon Mikes you're my best friend why would I ever do that?" I snorted.<br/>
"Cause I've seen you try to give Patrick another eyebrow slit while he was asleep. Thank god Andy was there to stop you." He thinks for a moment before trying to defend himself.<br/>
"Just...trust me on this one." I sighed in defeat.<br/>
"Fine." He excitedly slid over a card face down. I picked it up and examined my other cards. It was a three, which went nicely with my eight and a jack to make a perfect 21. What's he trying to do? </p>
<p>      "27" We laid both of our cards face up on the table.<br/>
"...21" I hesitantly took the pile of bets and followed Pete's line of sight to the note. I picked it up and unfolded it to reveal the word "Date?" to be the only thing written on the paper. I looked back up at him with confusion. "You wanna take me on a date?" Pete's face went pink as he slowly nodded. I felt my face surge with warmth. "Yeah...if you want to."<br/>
"Yeah I would like that." I spoke without hesitation. He beamed and started setting our cards back in the deck. A small smile found its way onto my face. While shuffling through the pile of my winnings, Pete started speaking again. "Y'know you have a cute smile, right?"<br/>
I rolled the orange at him, but I didn't stop smiling like a dumbass.<br/>
"Whatever. Can we eat this pizza now?" He stuffs the cards back into a box that's clearly falling apart before responding. "Sounds good to me." I grabbed the pizza box and we shuffled over to the couch. After setting it down on the coffee table we hungrily snatched up the pieces. </p>
<p>      A few short minutes later two thirds of the pizza were gone. I opened up my arms after finishing my last piece and Pete attacked me in a hug, sending us both further onto the couch until we were both lying down. I wrapped my arms around him as he laid on top of me. He laid his head on my chest seaming content. This was fairly normal for us, so as usual I felt happy and equally as content. I weaved my fingers through his hair that felt unnaturally clean. "Did you wash your hair for once?" I asked quietly. He opens his fudge colored eyes and smiles at me. "Mhm."<br/>
"That's a first." He rolls his eyes and flicks my forehead. I smile back at him and continue playing with his hair. His face turned a bit pink. I decided not to question it, but that doesn't stop me from commenting on it.<br/>
"You look cute when you blush." I half mumbled mostly to myself.<br/>
"That's a first." He mocks me which earns him a flick to the nose. Before I can respond, Pete's phone buzzes loudly in his pocket. He rolls off of me and glances at the screen.<br/>
"Sorry my mom's here." I nod and sit up.<br/>
"See you later for that date." He laughs as he pulls on his shoes.<br/>
"Yeah, stay tuned. Bye Mikes!" He starts to slide out the front door.<br/>
"Wait." I jogged over to the door. He looked confused, so he stayed still in the doorway. I briefly kissed his lips then took a step back. He touched his lips where I once was and smiles to himself.<br/>
"Bye Pete." He says nothing and just waves as he sprints to his mom's car in the driveway. It wasn't much, but it was enough for us two and that's all that matters to me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've had this in my Google Docs since about early February, so I'm glad I can finally put it out into the world. Big thanks to my friend Machie for reading this one shot when it was in its early stages lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>